


At Least, Until Tomorrow

by Rubynye



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Neal and Elizabeth, both leaning on him as they talk softly but eagerly.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	At Least, Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



> An extra for Elfwreck in the delightsome PurimGifts 2021 Exchange!

Peter drifts awake to find a warm vibrant weight on his back as he lies on his side, morning light shining on his face, soft voices behind him. No, two weights, close together — Neal and Elizabeth, both leaning on him as they talk softly but eagerly. He steadies his breathing like he might on surveillance, and skims dozily along the surface of sleep as he listens.

“It’s only fair,” El is saying, as Neal shudders with silent laughter, sending it buzzing through Peter. “Peter got to have you for four years. It’s my turn to get to work with you.”

“To hear him tell it,” and Neal’s voice is shaking too, amusement bubbling through it, “it was four years of agony and woe.” El giggles, and Peter feels them shift closer together, quivering alongside each other.

“Trust me, he didn’t mind all the time,” she murmurs, and Neal sighs happily. “And I think I can stand seeing you every day.”

“I think I can deal with that,” Neal answers, soft, half-sung, and Peter can hear El’s voice catch on delight. “Anyway, it’s not like you need to pay me —“

And he can feel her suck in an indignant breath. “Oh no, Mister. I am going to pay you — “ Neal is quivering again — “and deduct your taxes, and give you a yearly W-2, so you can pay those taxes like an _upstanding citizen_ who has been _fully rehabilita—_ “ A smacking noise and soft humming cut off her rant, and Peter feels warm at the thought of their kiss and can’t help a little smile.

“Ok, okay,” Neal murmurs, and Elizabeth’s growl is muffled and playful. “You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Burke, but I accept, I accept.”

“You’d better, Mr. Caffrey,” El says as Peter thinks it. “Shake on it?”

“Absolutely.” A juddering movement — Peter can envision them shaking hands — and a softer smack and Elizabeth’s giggle — Neal must have kissed her hand as well. She always did have the knack for managing Neal in a way Peter never quite could. 

He lets himself yawn into a sigh, and listens warmly to El’s “Honey?” and Neal’s “Peter?” overlap. “Apparently I became furniture in my sleep,” he grouses, to feel them both laugh as they lie resting on him. “I need to roll over, so beware.”

“Oh eek,” Neal says drolly, and Elizabeth’s further laughter tilts high and wildly pleased. Peter rolls onto his back and finds Neal pulling her bodily atop him, so Peter keeps going and wraps his arms around both of them, warm and beautiful in his hold, both pairs of blue eyes shining.

“So I hear you have a new job,” Peter tells Neal as El leans over to rest her silky head on his chest, as Neal smiles brilliantly up at him. “I should’ve made El your handler, she’s done more to reform you in twenty seconds than I managed in four years.”

Neal pulls an extravagant face, all scrunched nose and outthrust lower lip, as El says from under Peter’s chin, “I’m building on your foundation, Hon.”

“Hey, what am I, a fixer-upper?” Neal pretends to complain, wiggling closer, draping one leg across all of theirs, his bare, free ankle hooked over Peter's.

“The most gorgeous project ever,” Peter agrees, as El shifts up to kiss Neal’s throat; his ridiculous eyelashes flutter, and Peter leans down to kiss the pout off his beautiful mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting back into White Collar, so I couldn't resist making this. It's silly but hopefully enjoyable. 
> 
> Title from "I'll Never Fall In Love Again"


End file.
